When One Life Meets Another Life
by Pokemonfan797
Summary: It's the ultimate challenge a rift in worlds distortions of space and time our hero Ash along with some furry friends are embarking on one of their biggest adventures yet as they race to defeat Zirconious an evil mastermind bent on total domination of all creation he wishes to us Arceus's power in order to rule everything in existence but will he succeed only time will tell.


Our tale begins in the sinnoh region of the Pokemon world here we see the ruins dedicated to Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus the creators of this world. "So Dialga the Pokemon of time, Palkia the Pokemon of space and dimensions the other Giratina the Pokemon of the reverse world finally Arceus the creator of this world how I want your power to be mine oh what do we have here when one life meets another life something will be born so that quote well time to set my plan in motion I choose you Aggron come out and use dragon rage on the seal reveal the Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb, and Gresious Orbs so I may posses the powers needed to rule time and space hahahaha now it shall begin". We now cut away to a young trainer and his friends as he explorers the alola region his name Ash Ketchum little does he know that one of his greatest adventures was about to unfold right in front of him but with Pokemon at his side he feels that he can be as strong as he needs with them at his side anything is possible.

"So the hero from another dimension his time is near now both our worlds will be put in danger and only the combined efforts of those heroes can save us all from great destruction now the time has come well here we go let this journey begin". Welcome to Zootopia a gleaming mammal metropolis where anyone can be anything this is the Zootopia police department where the officers fight to keep the city safe from trouble but this time it will take all of them as one combined with visitors from another world to protect everything they know from chaos and ruin. It was another day on Melemele island and Ash wanted to see something exciting when he was asked to accompany Professor Kukui to the ruins of creation in the sinnoh region so he accepted with Pikachu and his Pokemon they headed off to meet Kukui at the docks with his wife professor Burnett she wished them luck on there journey and they set sail for the fairway Sinnoh region and the ruins of creation.

Meanwhile C'mon dear we're going to be late for work if we don't hustle out the door you know how Bogo gets when we're late remember last time he would not let us here the end of it I doubt you want to here that again so lets get a move on dear the voice was loud and deep while his wife's was small and high pitched it was Judy Laverne McHorn and her husband Mitchell McHorn they were only married a year but yet they feel connected to one another that no other mammal has ever felt before they headed down to the station where they met up with Nick Wilde, Flint Fangmeyer, and Ralph Wolford. they looked up and noticed the sky was swirling and churning with dark energy they wondered what is going on here they all chatted with Clawhauser who was bored like everyone else they felt that nothing ever happened in this peaceful city everyone wanting to forget the whole Night Howler incident once and for all Bogo approached them and sighed in agreement Higgins interjected and asked if anyone wanted to play a game with him they sighed and said yes wondering when the next big adventure would come their way.

"now then come forth Dialga the Pokemon of time, Palkia the Pokemon of space, Giratina the Pokemon of antimatter and unlock the original powers so I may take them for myself and intern control a new world order where I reign over all people and Pokemon". the figure grew angered and attacked the Lustrous orb he grabbed it and order Armaldo to use rock smash on it and the Pokemon's claws began to glow orange as it attacked the orb when it did a huge purple glow filled the room it was bright and out shined even the brightest of amethyst's the orb cracked and in it's own domain Palkia cried out in pained and cut open a huge fissure in dimensions sucking in anything it could soon several Pokemon where transported through the opening in dimensions Kukui looked up and noticed the large purple fissure shining high in the sky it gave off an ominous presence as it sucked up sea water and tons of water type Pokemon in its never ending void when all of the sudden Ash's Pikachu was taken up with it Ash grabbed Pikachu and the churning vortex sucked him up with minimal effort many other Pokemon were sucked up and sent to who Knows where along with Ash Ketchum

"whoa! don't worry buddy I've got you well here we go huh wow what the what is this place Pikachu are you alright it's like a perfect world oh wow so other Pokemon were sent here too wonder what this place is well only one way to find out pal let's explorer". Fangmeyer yawns and stretches heading to the window he stops cold his striped fur stands on end he looks to his fellow officers and they come over in concern they look up to see the huge purple Fissure from the sky and several creatures falling from it the city was in a frenzy panic and the officers agreed it was time to step into action they headed outside and notice the strange creatures everywhere on buildings in the fountains and other bodies of water some in trees others at the power plant some in the sands of Sahara Square others enjoyed the icy weather of Sahara Square they were all over the news came on

"Fabine Growley ZNN breaking news from this city once again gripped with fear many strange creatures have appeared here with no explanation why more on this story as it develops". Chief Bogo stepped out of his police cruiser and tried to calm the citizens down they were running from Kommo-o a huge dragon and fighting type Pokemon it was on a rampage firing Hyper beams everywhere, it turned to Bogo and used Clanging scales the attack blew Bogo back a few feet he was caught by Higgins and the hippo called for back up Fangmeyer and Wolford arrived on the scene it turned to them and began charging up another Hyper Beam attack when all of the sudden they heard a voice call out

"Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt on Kommo-o now!". they noticed a small yellow creature with rose red cheeks and it shot a powerful attack at the larger Pokemon and it took off running from them the ZPD officers turned around and saw the small Pikachu jump onto someone's shoulder as he lifted the bill of his hat up to reveal his human face Ash was about to say hi but then he found a dozen police tasers aimed at him Pikachu began to spark with anger when all of the sudden they heard a voice call out

"Stand down officers he is not the threat we need to deal with he is a friend". Grizzoli looked up and saw Renato Manchas jump down from the roof of the headquarters he had everyone go inside to the bullpen so Ash could explain himself to all of them they agreed and headed inside so he could tell them all what had happened and where he came from "so these creatures are called Pokemon and they came from another dimension through that strange fissure in the sky well that explains a couple things but not why this is happening or how can we help save our city of Zootopia", Bogo questioned the young trainer when all of the sudden a living machine flew out of his backpack and circled around them they jumped in sheer terror and Fangmeyer clung to the ceiling Ash told them to calm down he intruduced them to RotomDex his pokedex assistant it began snapping pictures of them

"intresting zzz a whole world with animals and no humans this is going into my records roto roto". the flying pokedex said as it saved photos of everyone of them to remember them when Higgins spoke "so can you tell us about the pokemon we just had an incident with I think it was called Kommo-o right yeah Kommo-o". Rotomdex cheered and everyone looked to the screen on it's stomach where a picture of Kommo-o appeared

"I'd be happy to help **Kommo-o the scale pokemon a dragon and fighting type and the evolved form of Hakamo-o they live primarly in rough rugged terrain and their scales are as hard as steel rubbing them together it creates a powerful shock wave with enough force to send even the strongest of person flying**". RotomDex finished as they looked to Bogo rubbing his horns muttering "now you tell me under his breathe" they all giggled and Nick asked

"so how can we help round them up we don't have a pokedex or pokeballs so how do you expected us to catch these things kid". Ash handed them all some pokeballs and told them first they needed to find a pokemon partner that could help them battle and weaken the other pokemon so they could be caught the officers were listening Mitch sighed and wondered how to find the right partner when he froze something was rubbing on his leg and the rhino shook faster than the leaves of autumn being blown by the wind. McHorn looked down and a small green pokemon on four legs was cuddling up to him

"Elec Electrike". it said happily Ash jumped and was astounded "it's an Electrike cool". he exclaimed as McHorn turned to RotomDex "so can you tell me more about Electrike please that would make me less afraid", McHorn asked the living Dex it cheered and spoke

"sure thing **Electrike the lightning bolt pokemon an electric type Electrike are costantily storing electrical charges in its mane which can shock you so trainers beware always were rubber gloves before petting this electric type pokemon".** McHorn smiled and Electrike smiled it let loss a thunderbolt and it hit Mitch right on his horn it acted as a lightning rod and his wife Judy giggled a natural lightning rod cool McHorn kissed her and Electrike jumped into the rhino's arms and rubbed against his cheek "

hey Electrike how would like to be my partner we could really use your electricity on our team what do you say pal", McHorn asked petting the small electric type pokemon it smiled and nodded yes McHorn stood up and threw his pokeball in the air and Electrike touched it with his snout and a red light covered the Pokémon as it was pulled into the ball which landed at the rhino's feet he picked it up and exclaimed

"I caught an Electrike my first catch oh yeah!" Everyone cheered for him and he threw the poke ball and out came Electrike smiling at its new master it then rested at his feet the others decided it was time to find their own partners to fight the other ones with they all put their paws together and cheered they divided into teams when all of the sudden a huge purple falling star fell from the sky it was Palkia the Pokémon of space and dimensions Ash looked and noticed a crack on the orange orbs on its shoulders all of a sudden a blue meteor came crashing down it was Dialga Ash told them to Hang in there he took off after his new friends they first headed down to Tundratown where many blizzards were being whipped up by Pokémon ice types they arrived and Grizzoli stepped up to the plate he notice a small ice type pokemon it had a coal black face which was dotted with aqua blue eyes and a white ivory smile it danced around him and the polar bear was confused before it blasted him with icy wind and he shook off the snow he turned to Rotomdex and asked

" can you identify that Pokémon for me before I become a frozen bearcicle please", the living dex smiled and answered " of course I can **Snorunt the snow hat Pokémon an ice type they live in frigid climates and it's believed any home located where they live are blessed with good fortune when ever it enters them it also enjoyes playing jokes on humans with its ice type attacks also its evolution depends on gender they also are very friendly and don't hesitate to be near others but be careful of its attacks **and that's all you need to know about Snorunt I hope I was helpful". Snorunt approached Grizzoli and grabbed his police badge off his chest and ran off with it Grizzoli ran after it and when it was courned it froze his badge and tossed it to him the polar bear juggled the ice cold badge between his hands and placed it back on its shoulders before Snorunt jumped to him and touched his pokeball disappearing inside it Grizzoli was completely dumbfounded but a catch was a catch so he exclaimed

"I got me a Snorunt!" The others came over and congratulated him until his pokeball opened up and Snorunt came out dancing he grew anger and chased his new Pokémon while the others continued through Tundratown they found a huge blue bird atop the tallest Tundratown tower it flapped its wings and a huge snow clouds appeared above it a blizzard was brewing and then it hit they could barely see one another Wolford called out to Rotomdex "who is that Pokémon anyway" Rotomdex heard his call and answered it confidently " at your service **Articuno the freeze Pokémon an ice and flying type by flapping its wings which are made of sheets of ice it can create snow storms in the far way Kanto region it is revered as a legendary Pokémon one of the trio of three legendary birds it mostly lives in cold areas such as the peaks of tall mountains** no wonder it's considered a legendary Pokémon it is quite rare and that's Articuno for you". Chief Bogo called for them to fall back until they could calm down the legendary Pokémon when the snow stopped everyone looked around and then thunder clouds gather they heard a loud cry and lighting bolts flew everywhere Nick looked up and noticed a huge sun colored bird with feathers sharp as porcupine quills it was angry and Higgins called out

"I'm guessing that's Zapdos one of the other two legendary birds Rotomdex you know what to do". The dex smiled and spun around " wow I'm on a role now **Zapdos the lighting Pokémon a flying and electric type they live high above the sky in huge thunder clouds it is said that it can only be spotted during the strongest thunderstorms it along with Articuno is one of the three legendary birds of Kanto it is also able to conjer up fierce thunderstorms as well **yay another one down for the dex today I'm on fire baby". Ash spoke he said they needed to attack at once McHorn sent out Electrike, Ash choose his newest Pokémon meltan and Grizzoli sent out Snorunt the three were ready to attack at once they gave Ash the lead he asked for Snorunt to use ice beam, and Electrike to use thunder wave they did so Electrike charged power and fired a wave of blue electricity and it hit Articuno hard next came ice beam Snorunt fired an icy blue beam from its body and it struck Zapdos forcefully Ash commanded Meltan to use flash cannon and it did hitting Articuno and Zapdos the two Pokémon fell to the ground and Bogo and Higgins threw pokeballs at them they were sealed inside the balls shook until they stopped and the two officers Higgins and Bogo grabbed the balls they placed the on their belts to keep them safe.

Ash was impressed catching two legendary Pokémon at once was no small task but they did it as a team but the victory was shorted lived the sun grew strong and a scorching flame came from above it was the last of the trio Moltres and it was even angrier than Zapdos blasting flames everywhere Fangmeyer looked to Rotomdex and it new just what to do

"three legendary Pokémon in one day yay me **Moltres the flame Pokémon a fire and flying type they live mostly in volcanic creators and the flames released from its beak are able to scorch anything into ashes in the kanto region Moltres's flame is said to be the symbol of the Pokémon league competition lighting the torch every year is in honor of Moltres **that's all she wrote for Moltres folks". Grizzoli commanded Snorunt to use ice beam but it was retaliated by a flamethrower sending Snorunt into the polar bear cops arms he was confused Ash explained that ice type moves don't work very well on fire types and fire type moves are super effective on ice types Grizzoli just gave him a so now you tell me look Ash sent out Lycanroc the officers looked at it in awe Ash explained it was the rare dusk form of Lycanroc he also said that rock type moves beat fire and flying types he was about to command an attack when a Pokémon came out of a pokeball it was blue and had a huge lily pad on its head Ash knew it immediately it was a Lotad the ZPD officers turned to Rotomdex as it showed them a picture of the Pokémon and said

"** Lotad the water weed Pokémon a water and grass type pokemon they usually inhabit quite wetlands such as lakes, ponds, and marshes they also tend to day dream a lot often forgetting what they are doing they can be seen floating at the water surface and most people mistake them for lily pads but the don't seem to mind being stepped on the feed off algae that grows so any pond inhabitated by these Pokémon is known to be pure and clean as well as mineral rich** and that's the lowdown on Lotad". They wondered who it belong to when Renato Manchas jumped from the skyscraper he explained that Lotad was his little pal and it was also his partner the small Pokémon looked up at the sky and Manchas snapped it out of its trans before commanding it to use water gun a jet of water fired from its mouth severely damaging Moltres Ash had Lycanroc finish it off with a stone edge attack huge stones came up from the ground and dug into Moltres it fell to the ground and Delgato threw his pokeball at it catching it Ash was even more thrilled a whole legendary trio caught thanks to teamwork The officers thanked Manchas and he decided to join them on their quest.

All of a sudden there was a huge earthquake Judy grabbed her husbands hand and the sky was becoming distorted it was almost as if it was alive moving back and fourth until they saw planets and solar systems flying by them and then they felt themselves being lifted off the ground and they all vanished into thin air it was Dialga due to its weakened state it sent them back into time everyone wondered what was happening when they found themselves in the same place but Grizzoli noticed something the ice spire tower was stil under construction he realized it was the past life of Tundratown when he was younger Ash noticed a small polar cub crying next to a frozen lake they went up to him and asked if he was all right the cub answered

yes just being bullied my name is Timothy, Timothy Grizzoli they froze it was Grizzoli when he was cub the polar bear froze he didn't wish to relive his traumatizing past once again then they where teleported again back to the present they noticed a dark ebony colored ship coming towards them and out came a tall and orange hair colored male he was human

"well well well what have we here playing with the Pokémon are we allow me to introduce myself I am Zirconius the next high overlord of this and every other world in the universe all I need is Dialga, Palkia and Giratina to access the original one then with it as my slave the universe shall be mine so do get out of my way and if I every see you getting in the way again you shall pay dearly ah farewell my friends destiny calls ah ahaha hahaha" , Zirconius laughed as he head to the weakened Dialga he launched a red rope around it shocking it he laughed as it cried out in pain they grew angered and knew they needed to stop him Ralph Wolford stood up and tried to help Dialga but as stopped by Zirconius Pokémon Honchkrow and Weavile they blasted air cutter and dark pulse at he he fell off his knees and was caught by Ash before standing to his knees Zirconius pulled out a pitch black scepter and held up to Dialga he levitated it to his ship


End file.
